


If Not Now, Then When?

by tillwinter



Series: Trapped Under the Weight of You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Kylux, Top Kylo Ren, au where everyone went to arkanis academy, but not really, classic kylux hatred, lots of awkward teen stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillwinter/pseuds/tillwinter
Summary: Armitage Hux begins his last year at Arkanis Academy when a program recruiting young force wielders is put into place. Hux meets Ben Solo, a young man whose arrival is more than aggravating in the eyes of the young cadet. After all, babysitting a petulant force user was never in Hux's plan. He immediately finds Ben hopelessly annoying. Every detail from his dark hair and striking eyes, to his insistence on being called Kylo irritates Hux to no end. The boy is too much of a distraction, something Brendol Hux would never tolerate. Despite his better judgement and the influence of his father, Hux finds himself spending more and more time with Kylo. Obviously nothing good comes from it.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

The Academy library was characteristically quiet. Being only the first week of school, most students were still focused on socializing and holding onto the last thread of adventurous summers. A few cadets were scattered throughout the room, noses buried in textbooks or computers. The dull gray of their uniforms bled together with wooden tables and bookshelves, but a tuft of red hair stood out among them. The redhead was the most composed out of the students: fiery hair gelled in place, the collar of his uniform stiff and fastened tightly. He brushed invisible lint off his slim shoulders then returned his attention to the book before him. The heavy library doors opened, hinges creaking with effort as a lean woman entered. A handful of heads looked up from their work to identify the intruder, but the redhead remained unaffected. Even as the footsteps quickly approached and stopped at the foot of his table, his focus was unaffected. 

 

“Hux?” 

 

The woman placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He recognized her as one of the women typically found behind the reception desk in the Academy’s main office. Hux closed his book and turned towards her.

 

“Your new roommate is in the admissions office,” she continued. “Will you follow me?”

 

Hux provided a stiff nod and began collecting his belongings. A clean, unmarked textbook was slipped into his worn leather satchel, a singular sterling silver pen was placed gently into a small pocket. The woman stood idly by. She fidgeted with the hem of her black pencil skirt, waiting patiently for Hux to conclude the tedious task of packing his supplies in an orderly manner. Finally, the boy shouldered his expensive bag and looked to the library’s thick doors. The pair walked through the empty halls of Arkanis Academy; Hux following obediently behind the woman. Dread collected quickly in the young man’s mind yet stone-cold features refused to reveal such emotion. He didn’t want a roommate, he didn’t want the ridiculous responsibility of watching over a force user. Hux had survived three years at the Academy without a roommate, thanks to his father. He had hopped his early graduation would allow continued isolation, but Brendol was responsible for the mess he was currently in. Commandant Brendol Hux had started a program in which they accepted and trained force-wielding cadets. New students and existing cadets were paired according to their ability under the ideal that the duo would easily fall under the umbrella of companionship. The issue was: Hux had very few companions. There was a boy from his first year, Mitaka, that was tolerable although meak and feeble. Thanisson, a young man he met through Mitaka, was easier to spend time with than the aforementioned, but Hux saw less of him due to the year difference between them. All in all, the redhead was much better at making enemies than he was friends. 

 

As Hux and the receptionist rounded a corner, the admissions office came into view. Through the large glass windows, Hux saw a boy no older than 18 squeezed in one of the small office chairs. Sure, the chairs typically seemed small, but the obnoxiously large body currently occupying hard plastic exaggerated the already obvious size difference. Hux rolled his eyes. The woman held opened the office door, smiling at Hux as he eyed his new roommate. She approached the large young man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

 

“Ben, this is Armitage Hux, the boy you’re going to be rooming with. Hux, this is Ben Solo.” The woman smiled as she introduced the pair, obviously not seeing the discomfort passing through both boys. 

 

Ben simply rose from his chair and gathered the few bags he had brought. A second woman in the office spoke to Hux briefly, simply going over what was to be expected of him when showing Ben around the Academy and technicalities of the sort. Ben kept his eyes glued to the ground for the entirety of the exchange. It wasn’t until the young men left the office, Hux leading the way to their shared dorm, that Hux decided to address Ben directly. 

 

“Alright, Solo. Since we’re going to be spending far too much time together, we need to address a few things.”

 

Ben glared at Hux; warm, brown eyes offering a cold gaze. 

 

“First and foremost, call me Hux. If you so much as utter a single syllable of my legal name, I won’t hesitate to slaughter you and hang your dead body from the flagpole.”

 

This caused Ben to chuckle, the sound emerging deep from his chest. That wasn’t exactly the reaction Hux had anticipated. His jaw clenched, persuading another laugh from the younger boy. 

 

“If that’s the case, call me Kylo.”

 

A smirk tugged at the corner of Kylo’s lips as Hux digested the response. 

 

“Fine,” he said stiffly. Hux continued with his list of demands. “Second, in the time that we are required to spend together, don’t embarrass me. If you do anything stupid, I reserve the right to  leave you to the will of the neanderthals that occupy the Academy. Third, stay out of my room. That one’s simple. Fourth, if you’re messy, I hope you have the discipline to overcome it. I won’t tolerate a messy ‘fresher.” 

 

A beat passed. “How big is the stick up your ass?”

 

Hux scoffed. “How many times did your mother drop you on your head as a child?”

 

Kylo visibly tensed. He brushed passed Hux, knocking roughly into the boy’s shoulder. 

 

Hux didn’t turn to follow, rather calling after the boy, “You don’t even know where you’re going, asshole.”

 

The sound of Kylo’s heavy shoes against the vinyl floor echoed down the empty hall. Hux sighed before following after the dramatic boy. As he approached the brunette, Hux saw Kylo leaning against one of the bare Academy walls. He didn’t bother looking at Kylo as he walked by, assuming his roommate would keep up. The pair reached their now shared room, Hux obviously desperate to deposit Kylo and his belongings. The redhead opened the main door, ushering Kylo into a short hallway. There was a door on his right which Kylo assumed was the refresher. The end of the hall broke into two doors sat opposite to one another. The second door was left slightly ajar and Kylo could see the room was almost empty. It held only a bare mattress, end table, simple oak desk, and a wardrobe. 

 

“That one’s yours.”

 

Hux didn’t show Kylo the dorm properly, already moving towards his own room.

 

“There should be clean sheets on the desk. Take your shit out of the hallway,” he continued. 

 

Kylo nodded, standing awkwardly between both rooms. He peered through Hux’s door and was surprised to find it almost as barren as the uninhabited dorm he now occupied. There was a dark blue duvet and matching pillow cases on the twin bed, the desk held a small pile of papers and a notebook. A single First Order propaganda poster was plastered above the desk next to a calendar and a whiteboard crammed with neat handwriting. It held the same utilities as Kylo’s room, but it was in impeccable shape. The cleanliness and organization looked nothing like the room of a teenage boy, rather the epitome of military perfection. Hux’s back faced the younger boy as he bent down to retrieve a notebook from his school bag. Kylo allowed his eyes to wander slightly, passing over the curve of Hux’s backside. His gaze lingered before the redhead turned around catching Kylo’s eyes. A blush passed over Hux’s hardened expression and he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Do you need anything,” he asked. 

 

Kylo stuttered, shifting his focus to the ground and shoving a large hand into the pocket of his dark jeans. “No-- nope. I, uh, I’ll just go to my room then.” 

 

Hux’s eyes remained cold as he nodded. As Kylo retreated to the artificial comfort of his military-grade quarters, the young force user found a smirk forming on his lips. He allowed himself to ponder the possibility of Hux liking men before unpacking his bags. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Kylo emerged from his dorm roughly 30 minutes after the boys retired to their rooms. He had unpacked his bags; all clothes and personal belongings tucked away into the wardrobe or placed upon the desk. A standard clock above the end table told Kylo it was 18:00. Voices carried from the dormitory hall through their room’s main door. Kylo assumed the rush meant it was time for dinner and knocked on Hux’s door. The redhead responded almost immediately, the thin barrier between them breaking. 

 

Hux kept a hand on the doorknob. “What?”

 

“Are we going to dinner now,” Kylo asked. 

 

The older boy peered at the clock, a contemplative look graced his cold features. He turned back to Kylo and starred in an appraising manner. 

 

“I assume we can,” Hux responded. “I normally avoid the mess hall, but you can head there now if you’d like.”

 

Kylo cocked his head, strands of dark hair shifting with the motion. “You’re not coming with me?”

 

The cadet scoffed. “Would you like me to?”

 

The question lingered between the boys for a few moments. 

 

“No,” Kylo responded. “I just assumed a tight ass like yourself wouldn’t abandon your duties. Y’know you’re required to stay with me, right?”

 

Hux feigned a sympathetic expression, his forehead creasing with concern. “My mistake. I forgot you’re a helpless buffoon who couldn’t possibly navigate the halls on your own.”

 

The brunette simply turned away from Hux and stormed out of their dorm, the sound of the slammed door echoing through the small space. Hux was never a fan of the dramatic and considered leaving Kylo to brood. Abandoning him seemed justifiable due to his irritating nature. Yet, what Kylo said was true. The force user was unfortunately his responsibility for the time being and ignoring said responsibility would only disappoint Brendol. Realizing his disadvantage, Hux grabbed a simple knitted sweater and began the trek to the Academy’s mess hall. 

  
  
  


Layers of conversation greeted Hux as he entered the overwhelming dining room. The experience was almost nostalgic for the young cadet, having eaten his dinner in the comforts of his dorm since a few weeks into his first year. It wasn’t difficult to find Kylo in the sea of students. The boy certainly stood out with his wide stature and dark features. As Hux moved through the sea of cadets, he noticed Kylo wasn’t alone. A head of platinum blonde hair towered over a majority of the surrounding students but sat at the same height as Kylo. Thanisson and Mitaka sat across from the pair; Mitaka looking slightly frightened of the force wielder. Hux stormed over to the group, pushing passed students walking casually with their dinner in hand. A few boys almost dropped their food and attempted to pick a fight with the redhead, but Hux had little time for testosterone fueled brawls. Hux reached his destination and placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him.

 

“Phasma.”

 

Hux spoke the young girl’s name through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kylo’s smug smile. He wanted to scoff. Of course the boy was able to find Hux’s one  _ true  _ friend and persuade her into companionship. 

 

“Hux! How nice of you to join us.” Kylo’s lips curled around the words spoken smoothly as honey falling from its jar. 

 

“Ah,” Phasma quipped. “I assume you two have already met, then?”

 

Kylo offered a warm laugh, the sound sending a chill through Hux before settling at the base of his scalp. He ignored it.

 

“We’re roommates,” Hux replied. “Move over.” 

 

The boy squeezed into the seat next to Phasma and settled dramatically beside her. Thanisson nudged him under the table causing Hux to meet the younger cadet’s gaze. He tilted his head slightly towards Kylo and raised a blonde brow. Hux rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘later’. When his gaze shifted to Mitaka, it seemed the boy’s fear had intensified after the conversation that unfolded before him. Kylo and Phasma were oblivious, too engrossed in their own  _ riveting  _ conversation. Hux watched Kylo as he spoke. He intended to pass the boy a cold glare, but the animated nature of Kylo’s expression was captivating. His lips wrapped around each syllable perfectly creating wide o’s and pronounced t’s. Kylo’s tongue would occasionally pass over his lips leaving a subtle shine on the pink flesh. Objectively, Kylo was attractive. There was no sense in denying it, but the acknowledgement meant nothing. Kylo was still a petulant child; unbelievably smug and aggravating. These characteristics were obvious despite the short time Hux had known him. Even if the cadet was open to pursuing a romantic relationship, his roommate wouldn’t be the first choice. Phasma shook the boy lightly, pulling Hux from his overanalyzation. 

 

The blonde gestured to her food, “I’m done, do you want any?” 

 

Hux accepted the offer, eating a few pieces of roasted potato and antarian peas before pushing the leftover food around his plate. Mitaka, Phasma, and Thanisson collected their trash and stood from the table, leaving Hux in the company of Kylo. The force user was nursing a cup of fruit fizz and carefully watching the conversations around him. It seemed Kylo was purposefully keeping his gaze far from the general direction of Hux. The redhead was infinitely thankful for Kylo’s sudden consideration. Their previous attempts at small talk had been painful, and Hux wasn’t exactly eager to try again. They remained in an uncomfortable silence before the rest of their group returned. 

 

“I think we’re turning in for the night, boys.” Phasma approached the pair. She looked between them, allowing her gaze to settle on Hux. Her eyes pleaded with him to behave. He complied.

 

Hux sighed. “Are you ready to go, Kylo?”

 

The boy let a look of shock pass over his features at the sound of Hux addressing him before he schooled his expression and offered a nod. He then turned to smile at Phasma, joy radiating off of the force user. They said their goodbyes before Kylo turned to Mitaka and Thanisson, his smiling softening as he waved. Phasma grabbed Hux before she departed and pulled the older boy into his side.

 

“Be nice to him, alright? He’s a pretty cool kid. I’d like it if you didn’t scare him away.”

 

Hux scoffed. “He’s infuriating.” 

 

“You don’t have to love him, you just have to tolerate him,” Phasma said with a smile. She laughed as Hux glared and gave the boy a quick pat on the back before walking out of the mess hall with Unamo. 

  
Thanisson and Mitaka had abandoned Hux during his momentary conversation with Phasma, much to his dismay. He scanned the room, watching cadets file out casually before finding Kylo standing near the mess hall doors. His hands clenched and relaxed, wiggling his fingers before repeating the process. Hux couldn’t help but notice the boy’s discomfort.  _ It’s only the first night,  _ he told himself.  _ He’ll get over it _ . 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there's slight homophobia towards the end of the chapter. it's nothing major, but i figured it's worth mentioning. sorry it took a few weeks to update! 3 weeks probably isn't a very long wait in the world of fanfic updates, but i still feel rather guilty. anyway, enjoy :~)

Hux retreated to the refresher immediately after dinner. The unfamiliar feeling of stress blooming in the pit of the boy’s stomach sent him into a panic. He was desperate to alleviate the overwhelming emotion before it consumed him entirely. Hux typically wouldn’t allow himself to savor the feeling of hot water against his freckled shoulders as he stepped under the steady stream, but brief indulgence was welcomed. Exiting the ‘fresher meant possibly facing Kylo and he definitely wasn’t prepared for that. Instead, he distracted himself with soap suds and images of life before his latest nuisance arrived. Hux craved the freedom of his dorm, the ability to escape overbearing acquaintances and the Academy’s demands. He had lost that the moment he met Ben Solo. Now, his room was no longer a sanctuary, but rather a space shared with an aggravating stranger. Hux quickly completed his routine bathing and stood motionlessly under the showerhead. His ears strained against the sound of water hitting the fiberglass floor to detect any signs of Kylo. The sound of muffled footsteps was all he could distinguish. After patting himself dry and wrapping a towel around his slim frame, Hux opened the refresher door. He relaxed slightly at the sight of Kylo seemingly shut in his room and quickly padded across the cold floor to his own dorm. 

 

Closing the door, Hux leaned against the cold wooden panels. He turned his head; eyes fixed on the wall currently creating distance between himself and the brunette. His mind wondered as he considered what Kylo might be doing while he stared at the sterile, white wall. Through the rhythmic ticking of the clock beside him, Hux swore he could hear the soft creak of Kylo’s bed frame and imagined the boy shifting beneath the standard issue duvet. He closed his eyes and sighed. What the hell was he doing? Hux moved away from the door, dropping his towel before donning a pair of soft flannel pants and pulling a grey t-shirt over his head. The boy sat at his small desk, pausing to look over his shoulder as his eyes landed on the same wall which held his attention only minutes before. His gaze returned to the desk, eyeing some homework which sat expectantly in a neat pile. Hux sighed and reached for his pencil. Just as the boy was about to tackle the indigestible amount of strategy and tactics homework before him, Hux sat up and headed towards Kylo’s door. Something in his mind begged to knock on the thin wood. He watched his fist rise; pale flesh swallowed up by dark brown. Moments before he had convinced himself to make his presence known, the sound of familiar footsteps echoed in the boy’s ears. Hux’s feet seemed anchored to the ground when Kylo finally opened his door. A head of brown hair peeked through the small opening he had created; soft, golden light creating a halo. Hux held his breath. 

 

“Yes?” A loose strand of hair fell in front of Kylo’s eyes as he spoke. 

 

The redhead sputtered. “I, um, I just wanted to say, uh, goodnight. So, goodnight.”

 

Hux turned away before Kylo was able to answer, knowing his resolve would soon break. He didn’t chance looking back at the boy, instead keeping his focus centered on the stiff mattress waiting for him. Hux entered his own room, undressing the twin bed before settling onto rough sheets. Despite his lack of fatigue, he shut his eyes, begging his mind to forget about the figure sleeping on the other side of the bare wall. 

  
  
  


Kylo woke to heavy knocking against his door. He groaned and rolled away from the noise, bringing the thin duvet over his head. After a few seconds, the knocking stopped. Kylo peaked over the edge of the blanket, seeking out the standard clock beside him. It read 0530, an ungodly hour for the young man to be awake. Just then, the knocking proceeded, a bit louder than before. 

 

“Fucking  _ stop _ ! I’m awake,” Kylo yelled after realizing no one but Hux could be pounding on his door so early in the morning. 

 

This response seemed to satisfy the older boy momentarily before his shrill voice erupted through the wooden frame. “Your first course begins at 0645. I’ve given you over an hour in the ‘fresher to fix that mop on your head.”

 

Kylo was silently grateful for the allotted time Hux had given him. Whether his roommate did it out of compassion or as a means of control, Kylo wasn’t sure. He entered the dorm hallway, moving towards the refresher before glancing into Hux’s room. There the boy sat: hair gelled neatly in place, gray uniform undone to reveal prominent, pale collar bones and a white wife beater. Kylo swallowed. Hux didn’t seem to notice him, too occupied with the task of perfecting his already impeccable appearance. Slim fingers worked the uniform’s black buttons and smoothed down the front of his wrinkle-free shirt. The cadet looked up, fearlessly meeting Kylo’s gaze. His expression remained unaffected and empty, challenging the other boy to act. The brunette smirked before turning away. 

  
  


Kylo exited the ‘fresher with 20 minutes to spare. Hux would knock on the door periodically, reminding the boy of the schedule at hand. It was one of those times that Kylo opened the door unexpectedly. A white towel was wrapped around his waist, hanging a bit too low for Hux’s liking. Steam traveled through the doorway, enveloping the pair in a thin veil of warm discomfort. A flush settled high on Hux’s cheeks, something he would blame on the heat settling around them. Kylo seemed to notice this and removed his gaze from the boy’s green eyes, shifting to watch the pink tinge spread.  

 

“This seems a bit familiar,” Kylo remarked. Confidence consumed the boy’s tone frustrating Hux to no end. “Everything okay?”

 

The cadet straightened his spine. “I just wanted to see if you drowned, considering how long you’d been in there.”

 

Kylo smirked, a look the redhead was beginning to despise. “Worried about me?” 

 

Hux was determined to hide any signs of disgust. He refused to give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing he had wiggled his way under the boy’s skin. “You could be taken by a pack of barbaric smugglers and I wouldn’t worry about you. Don’t flatter yourself, Solo.” 

 

A grimace bloomed across Kylo’s features. Hux’s blatant disregard of his name quickly ruined whatever flirtatious tone he had previously adapted. “I suggest you treat me with respect. Unless you’d like me to embarrass you,  _ Armitage _ ,” Kylo sneered. 

 

Hux was momentarily shocked by the boy’s response, but shook his confusion quickly. “Maker, you’re such a brat. How could you possibly think you reserve the right to insult me? And over something so  _ stupid _ ?” 

 

He paused, waiting for Kylo to respond but was simply met with an intense gaze. 

 

“Have you made the mistake of placing your value above mine? There’s nothing special about you. I’ve yet to see your  _ force  _ in action and I already know you’re a mediocre magician at best. You’re attending a school with skilled fighters and future leaders. You don’t belong here and it’s wildly unfortunate that Brendol couldn’t see how invaluable you are.” Hux’s eyes darkened as he rattled off insults in the direction of the force user.

 

“You know nothing of the force, you know nothing of me.” Kylo leaned over, crowding the redhead’s space. “I never wanted to come here and play cadet with you and your  _ distinguished  _ peers. You’re a fucking asshole, y’know that? How can Phasma stand being in the same room with you, let alone your friend?” 

 

Hux released a bitter laugh, locking eyes with the boy before him. “Do you hear yourself? You’ve latched on to  _ my  _ friends. You haven’t even been here for a day and I’m desperate to shoot you between the eyes with a blaster.” He checked his watch. “Congratulations, you’ve wasted my morning with your whining.”

 

Hux placed a firm hand in the middle of Kylo’s chest, pushing him back before sauntering through the main door, never giving the other boy a second glance. His appearance was surprisingly composed despite the angry red spreading across his skin. Kylo, however, was less collected. A flush similar to the one seen on Hux colored the expanse of Kylo’s chest. He was angry of course, but also embarrassed, which manifested into more anger until the boy found himself punching the ‘fresher door frame. Kylo assessed the damage, making a note to tell someone about the new dent in the wall, before focusing on the conclusion of his morning routine. 

  
  
  


The next time Hux saw Kylo, a few hours had passed since their early morning feud. Hux didn’t feel particularly guilty. In fact, he didn’t feel guilty at all. Everything he had said to Kylo was true; the boy behaved solely off of impulse and offered very little respect, much like an infant. Yet, when the pair met again, it seemed Kylo’s mood had drastically changed. 

 

Phasma and Hux sat on the damp ground next to the Academy’s shooting range. They had just completed their daily target practice, taking a break as other cadets continued firing in the distance. Various students wandered along the edge of the range performing miscellaneous tasks; Hux didn’t care enough to notice. Phasma was spread out next to him, complaining about something Unamo had done, though the boy only focused vaguely. If her next question was any tell, the she must’ve noticed the slight distraction.

 

“So, how’s Kylo?”

 

Hux kept his head directed towards the field, but his gaze moved to the sound of his friend’s voice. 

 

“Why do you care,” he asked. 

 

He couldn’t see her, but Hux felt Phasma smiling. 

 

“Thanisson told me he arrived late to hand-to-hand combat.”

 

Hux turned to her. “And what does that have to do with me?”

 

“I just thought you’d know, or care, considering you live with him.” Phasma’s smirk remained undeniably smug in response to the boy’s short tone. 

 

Hux shot his friend an unamused look. “If you must know, he may have been late due to a small argument that arose between us.” The boy held his chin high in the air. “But I wouldn’t know, I left before he was finished.” 

 

His confession sent Phasma into a fit of laughter. “You couldn’t make it 24 hours without making him hate you?”

 

The sound of her bubbling cackle broke the otherwise quiet area, causing several students to turn and watch the girl’s display. Hux eyed the onlookers, desperately trying to distance himself from Phasma while keeping his resolve in tact. He wanted to scold her for the outburst but refused to outwardly acknowledge her. After a few excruciating moments, the laughter fizzled into a soft giggle. 

 

“Are you quite done,” Hux asked with a pointed expression.

 

Phasma sighed happily. “Yeah, I suppose I am.”

 

“And I didn’t  _ make _ him hate me. Maybe if he wasn’t so annoying, he’d experience an ounce of my respect.”

 

The redhead crossed his arms across his chest and immediately reprimanded himself for the drama of the action. Clearly he had been spending far too much time with Phasma (and Kylo). Hux watched as his friend looked passed him, gazing over the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Phasma’s smile curled around her words. 

 

Her grin grew as Hux whipped his head around to see Kylo parading towards them. He noticed other students swarming towards the school’s academic hall as the force user wove his way through the group. Some moved out of his way, desperate to avoid the awkward, looming figure. In a way, Hux felt the same. He wanted to run; to simply stand up and walk past Kylo much like he did earlier that day, but it seemed as though his pride wouldn’t allow it. Phasma waved enthusiastically at the brunette and the corner of Kylo’s mouth twitched slightly. It was strange, but Hux felt out of place. Watching his friend treat the boy with such kindness seemed unusual. Did Phasma treat him that way? He supposed it didn’t really matter. Hux typically wasn’t concerned with the nature of their friendship, but perhaps that’s why he hadn’t noticed. A flurry of unfamiliar emotions plagued the redhead, something that was beginning to happen too often. A feeling Hux assumed to be regret attempted to break from the corners of his mind, but he ignored it. Suddenly, Kylo crashed ungracefully beside him, landing hard on his ass. The boy crossed his legs, making himself look unbelievably childish, and offered Phasma a warm smile. He turned to Hux and evaluated the boy before turning away.

 

“Alright cadets,” Kylo said in a deep, militant voice. “What are we talking about?”

 

This caused Phasma to smile once more. “It’s funny that you ask. We were  _ just  _ talking about you.”

 

“Is that so?” The brunette turned to the boy beside him. “And was our friend Armie participating in this riveting discussion?” 

 

The nickname earned Kylo a swift punch in the side. Phasma stifled a laugh at the sight of the force user’s hunched figure and bemused expression. Hux, however, seemed satisfied with the turn of events. He watched Kylo’s hands cover the affected area and noticed the raw red skin on the boy’s knuckles. He wanted to comment on the obvious injury, but decided it was simply a byproduct of Kylo’s first hand-to-hand combat class. 

 

“Marker, Hux, show some mercy,” Kylo whined.

 

“Ah, see that’s where you’ve been mistaken, my friend,” Phasma quipped. “I’m afraid Hux isn’t familiar with the concept of ‘mercy’, or so it seems.”

 

The brunette rubbed his side and pouted. “Clearly.”

 

Hux scoffed. “You should take advantage of that combat course.”

 

“Hey! If we were sparring, you wouldn’t be so cocky.” If the boy’s smile was any tell, Kylo seemed to believe the words he spoke with an undeniable confidence. 

 

The cadet wasn’t convinced, but humored him anyway. “Alright,” he began. “Come to me in a few weeks and we’ll find out.” 

 

Hux stood suddenly, looking down at Kylo with bright, cunning eyes. He held the brunette’s gaze for what felt like hours before breaking away to address Phasma. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

 

Kylo expected the boy to walk away after watching Hux collect his belongings in his satchel and shoulder the bag. Instead, he turned to the brunette with a hand on his hip. 

 

He looked to Hux with furrowed brows. “What?”

 

“We have our next class together. Are you going to walk with me or not,” Hux stated matter-of-factly. 

 

Kylo floundered, surprised by the offer, but soon lifted himself from the ground. The cadet didn’t wait for Kylo this time; instead strutting ahead of him, leaving the other boy to catch up. Eventually, the brunette joined Hux, struggling to walk in time with his roommate. Together, they strolled down the mostly bare halls of the Academy. Classes would begin in only a few moments and any stragglers that remained clearly had no intentions of making it to class on time. Hux ignored the few students leaned against lockers or walls until Kylo stopped beside him, squandering the sound of the boys’ footsteps echoing down the hallway. There was a boy Hux knew only as Jasko standing across the way from the pair. His eyes were glued to Kylo, disregarding the existence of the redhead. Hux was surprised by this, considering Jasko’s known discontent for his father. The cadet watched Kylo stand a little taller as Jasko slowly approached. 

 

“I didn’t know you were friendly with the Commandant’s son.” Jasko never broke Kylo’s gaze as his voice rumbled through the silent hall. 

 

Hux could see Kylo’s nostrils flare despite the distance between them. The brunette looked down, licking his chapped lips before cracking a smile. “How long have I been here,” he asked, looking back to Hux. “A day?” He turned to Jasko again before saying, “Your attention is quite flattering. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you have a crush on me.” 

 

Kylo’s straight, white teeth were blinding in the face of Jasko’s grimace. The shorter boy stepped forward. “I’m not  _ queer _ ,” he spat. “So don’t get any ideas, perv.”

 

“It’s cute that you think you’re my type,” Kylo responded. Hux was surprised to see the force user’s quick rebuttal. He seemed prepared, almost as if his mind was simply a rolodex of calculated insults. 

 

Hux sensed Jasko’s growing anger and knew the situation was taking a turn for the violent. He needed to remove Kylo from the other cadet’s grasp. It wasn’t that he was concerned for the brunette’s safety, he was simply looking out for himself. Hux couldn’t let word get around to his father that he had been involved in a fight by association. 

 

“Kylo,” he began, reaching out to grab just above the boy’s elbow. His hand wrapped around the loose tunic Kylo wore over his Academy uniform, the material bunching up under his grasp. The boy kept his eyes glued to Jasko, leaving Hux’s plea to hang in the air around them. The bell rang before anything else could happen and the redhead found himself sending his thanks into the universe. Kylo allowed himself to be pulled away from Jasko, though he threw his opponent one last intimidating look. Hux hated to admit it, but his roommate executed the scare tactic well. This fear wasn’t at the forefronts of his mind, though. He couldn’t stop considering Kylo’s reaction to Jasko accusing him of being gay.  _ Was he?  _ Hux couldn’t imagine it, but when had he ever met another gay man? He realized his hand was still attached to Kylo and quickly pulled it away. As the pair approached their classroom, Hux thought up an excuse to present to the teacher as to why they were almost 5 minutes late to class. He went to open the door, but Kylo beat him to it. His arm stretched out in front of Hux, blocking the redhead’s reach. 

 

“After you.” The cadet nodded at Kylo’s offer and ducked into the room. 

  
Hux took his seat in the classroom, immediately bending down to fish through his satchel. As he rose, he caught Kylo’s eyes.  _ Maker _ , he thought.  _ It was going to be a long year _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this chapter or have any criticisms, feel free to comment!! if you're feeling extra generous, kudos would make me one happy dude. i know a lot of people are planning on leaving the fandom if things go wrong in the last jedi, so hopefully this can act as some happy distraction. you can find me at arkanishux (kylux side blog) or tillwinter (main blog) on tumblr. thank you so much for reading :~)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is the first fic i've uploaded in a long time (only the second fic ive ever uploaded) and i'm really nervous but if yall like it please comment or leave kudos :^) it would ease my anxiety lol. i dont have a kylux blog but you can find me @tillwinter on tumblr!! if all goes well with this fic, ill make a side blog strictly dedicated to kylux!


End file.
